Beautiful Devastation
by Sophie Bea Louise
Summary: Im pregnant. Hurt, pain and cry after Harry's goodbye, my revenge in vain. My heart will never same, never whole. But I have a goal, I will expose the truth of wizardry of which Wizard's were sworn to secrecy. I am Ginny Weasley and my task ahead wont be easy. Join me in changing my destiny, Harry's and other innocent peoples . With other HP characters and my own! Please Review
1. Chapter 1 Change !

Ginny P.O.V

Love is to burn with passion, to feel lost without them, to kiss there lips and feel utter bliss and to yearn for there company when they are gone. My thoughts lie with Harry, but when I think of him it all comes flooding back to me. The Horcrux's, the war and his death. If anyone is out there please answer me this WHY? Why Harry and not me? You may be a Muggle or Wizard but we face a threat greater than ever before VOLDERMORT. Harry's not here to save us anymore but I will be. I loved him and I will let everyone know whomever they may be. Voldermort I'm coming.

I can't bear it any longer the pain of loss, Harry's voice in my mind. "I love you" Were his last words to me and I had no time to return them.

As I think right now Death Eaters are torturing innocent people under Voldermort's inhumane orders.

I wake up every morning expecting to find Harry asleep in Ron's room however he never is, it's just my brother led there he says he'll back me up on my journey to what is right and help me to destroy Voldermort which Harry failed to do but me, Ron, Hermione and The Order will kill him and do it for Harry. Is it wrong to crave to see Voldermort dead after what he did to Harry? I just don't know any more I use to swear I would never kill a sole but then the war came and it was a matter of survival but now it's just a matter revenge. Can you blame me?

It's funny I have so many questions pulsing through my mind but the one that is always there is … is it my fault Harry's dead? Everybody in my family look at me sympathetically and sullenly and then they hug me. When that happens I just can't help but cry they say "Oh Ginny how could you think such a thing?" The answer is truthfully I don't know it's just there in my mind spinning along with images of Harry.

I sit here at the kitchen table to see seven capsized people sitting around me there's, Mum to my left tears falling down her cheeks. Dad sat unable to even bring himself to glance at The Daily Prophet which bares the headline… POTTER WAS NOTHING! Aaaaaaahhhhhh Ginny just don't cry. Then Bill and Fleur each other's arms wrapped around one another. Percy watching me giving me caring and concerned looks which are gladly accepted with a weak smile that I just manage to curve my lips. Oh and Ron he's holding my hand I don't mind in fact it's rather nice to know that he is there. We've I think become closer together because of Harry. I can always talk to Ron he understands we both do, like there are things the rest of our family don't know that we do. The Horcrux's, the truth behind Tom Riddle and most of all that we Hermione, Luna and Neville are going to kill or try to kill Voldermort together although I think Ron's going to attempt to engineer it so I can't go he believes I'm too young but I will go how can I not? I'm going for Harry and Fred which makes me glance at George who is at the other end of the table. He's not himself at all in fact come to think about it none of us are really were to busy grieving I suppose. "Ginny" I wasn't listening "Ginny" Mum repeats again her tone of voice soft and calm. I jumped and turned to my mother who sighed and gazed at me dolefully. "Are you alright?" She asked I noticed George look up and watch me "Yes" I replied instinctively wait is he? George he's smiling at me well I think. Yeah oh yes he is wow it's the first time in months since you know… Fred death eeeerrrr it's still hard to think about now. Ron glances at me his grip on my hand tightening he's just noticed as well.

"What do you want?" My voice full of hate and coldness. The Death Eater, Lucius. I can see turns to dad who is giving me a look meaning shut up reaches for his wand as do the rest of us. "You want to get your daughter to shut her mouth Arthur." Lucius snarls. I can feel a monster erupting in my stomach burning my insides and turning them into ash, I feel sick now. I can see Draco there watching me his eyes set on me as if I am a target about to attacked or pounced on. My heart is racing and my head pounding. He steps towards me and pushes me roughly it didn't hurt well not as much as being hit in the face with a broom anyway. "Weasley girl" I suppose that is kind of hello in a way. I said nothing in return but gave him a showering look. "Ah saw The Daily Prophet did you? Good isn't it Potter was nothing true as well" Draco spat in my face. I can feel anger filling me. Punch him go on Ginny. Draco watched me in amusement laughing at my expression. My hand hitting him hard in the face. That felt good! Everyone facing me Mum and Dad now both fearful I can see that. "You stupid girl" Lucius bellows at me kneeling over Draco who raises his wand at me. I can see everyone now has there wands gripped tighter in there hands. Fear filling me now, I raise my wand panicking. "GINNY" I hear Mum scream as my head smashes against a wooden cabernet and I hear the shatter of glass along with the screams of my family. A flood of pain filling my leg and head. Shards of glass surround me. My blood from my leg dripping slowly on the floor. Curses firing across the room "Ron my leg" I cry in pain I can see his face is full of concern and fear. A jet of light is flying in my direction but I can't move I'm in to much pain with my leg. "Ron move" I scream even though he's right in front of me but I don't really care. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

I open my eyes to behold Mum sat crying. Where am I? I can see light pouring into the bright plain room of where I lie. "Oh Ginny darling" Mum fussed noticing I was awake. My leg's still painful although not as bad as it was with the fight with Draco Malfoy. "Where am I?" I ask as I slowly sit up to behold a bottle of green liquid that smells absolutely putrid. "Alright sis" George greeted sat in a chair in the corner of the small dull room. "Hi" I reply bitterly smiling at Ron who I can see is bored just sat there. "St. Mungo's, you got hit by one of Malfoy's curses" Bill muttered at me. Oh great no wonder I feel bad. But I'll face worse when I attempt to kill Voldermort won't I? Death would be worse than a curse of Malfoy's. Harry "Harry" I breathe my family look up at me. He's there, Harry in the corner of the room smiling at me. "WAIT please STOP don't go HARRY!" I yell as I pull myself out of the bed with cream sheets. Ron looks terrified and he's shaking his head telling me to hush up. My leg pains me awfully as I stand here. But Mum rises from her chair and looks at me alarmed. "No Ginny listen you need to understand that he's gone he's…." "Dead" I continue as Harry floats away out of the room no Ginny he's not here your being delusional stop they'll think you're going mental wait am I? I mean I could be all of these questions always pulsing through my mind, constant images and flashbacks of Harry and just a second a go seeing Harry himself something has to be wrong with me mustn't there?

It's odd how one word can change your life and it's funny how one slight action can change many innocent peoples fate. "Please Professor McGonagall I know the dangers but I need that time turner." I plead McGonagall as she eyes me curiously. Her expression perplexed "Why Miss Weasley?" I can't tell her my amazing plan she would never allow it to proceed. "I…. Harry asked me to do something he told me to go back and win the qudditich game against Hufflepuff" I lie with great ease I daren't say my real intention. I hear McGonagall sigh and turn back to me "Fine I trust you'll win, Ginny" It's the first time she's ever called me by my first name. I smile "Just let us win." McGonagall tells me handing me the time turner which I have other designs for which if I do say so are far more important than any qudditich match. "I will" I smile as I leave the Headmistress's office.

I can see Hogwarts frosty grounds of March dissolve steadily and merge in with the dark stone walls of a gargantuous building in the middle of what appears to be in a busy and chaotic muggle city, LONDON. Just as I remember it when I was six years old. "Oh mum" I hear Bill moan. "Percy stop Ginny stay by me" Mum fusses as she takes my six year old self's hand. I hide behind some muggles who are walking in front swiftly. "The Ministers making a speech now hush boys" I hear dad say blithely watching the passing muggles with great interest. Typical "The muggle prime minister dad?" Percy askes as Charlie nods "Yes now shhh what are you doing?" Mum huffs breaking George and Fred apart I laugh behind the muggle couple. "Mummy said shhhh." My six year old self remarked to Ron who pushed me gently as I grunted. "Oh Ronald stop being mean to your sister." Mum screamed loudly taking my hand again softly. I laughed a tall muggle man in front of me looks around giving me a shifty look. Alright sorry geese "Good afternoon now as you are all aware there have been odd sightings around the country this is because of….." Now's my time to rewrite history and save thousands of lives I take a large intake of breath and speak.


	2. Chapter 2 HARRY ?

Ginny's P.O.V

"LET ME GO !" I scream as Draco holds me tightly away from the large muggle crowds his expression enraged and perplexed. "What are you doing?" Draco yells his grip on me loosening. "I was wait why do you care? you hit me with a curse" I reply infuriated pulling my hand out of grip my heart racing. I can see he is trying to act repulsed by my words. "Care Weasley why would I." He has stopped as if unable to finish his sentence. I push back my fiery red locks of hair and watch him full of hate. "Haven't you got to go back to daddy and your Death Eater friends ?" Draco flinched as my words anger him but something seems to stop him from hurting me or hitting me with a curse there is something more behind his grey eyes, compassion maybe even love. Oh Ginny stop it now your being foolish you love Harry but he's … "You're an idiot putting yourself in danger like that nearly exposing wizardry." Draco remarks as I smile I don't know why. "What?" his voice annoyed yet blithe. I can see his pale face turns a shade of light pink as if flushed. I blush back in reply unable to stop myself. He is oddly handsome.

His lips soft as they press against mine. It's all coming back to me the bubbling in my stomach, the blissful feeling and an overpowering flood of heat. I can't be in love with Draco Malfoy can I? Oh if Harry saw what would he say? I'm supposed to loathe him but it is as if that has melted away along with the pain of loss and grief. But it is replaced with another vile feeling, a split heart. "Draco I" I whisper as we break apart but Draco cut's me off "Shut up Weasley girl." He smiled pressing his index finger against my lips to hush me up. "We shouldn't be doing this I'm not supposed to like you Draco I'm sorry." I sigh as I turn my back on him I can hear his footsteps on the gravel. "You'll regret this Ginny." Oh was that a threat? I pause. "I love Harry" It's true I do but he's dead isn't he? so would it be ok if I like Draco? What if Harry's looking down on me watching me that's impossible isn't it? Thunder and lightning Oh my goodness now I'm scared. "Harry?" I whisper looking around but all I see is rain pelting down along with flashes of lightning and Draco who stands there clearly enraged holding out his wand. GINNY RUN!

Harry is that you?

GINNY RUN!

I do what Harry's voice in my mind tells me RUN I don't know why but something in my mind tells me to trust the voice.

Harry I'm scared.

I know but do what I say.

I run the rain pelting down onto my face but I don't care. My lung feel as if they are catching fire rapidly as I run. "WEASLEY!" It is Draco, a curse missing me by cm's. "Sorry excuse me" I cry passing perplexed muggles in Oxford Street.

Where do I go Harry?

Trafalgar Square and quickly Ginny.

My mind is spinning I don't know where Trafalgar Square is, I turn around Draco is in the middle of a large crowd of muggles.

GINNY FAST!

SORRY how do I get to Trafalgar Square?

Turn left now.

I do as Harry tells me. I pass shop after shop not even glancing in one single shop window as I pass swiftly. A dark hooded figure shoves me into the side of a shop. Ow that really hurt. I say nothing in reply but carry on walking rapidly.

GINNY THAT WAS A DEATH EATER RUN NOW!

Harry shouted that, my ears ringing I run without hesitation. My heart is racing and blood pulsing all around my body. Breath Ginny! Oh my goodness breath. I can feel my lungs tightening much like the high street. Death Eaters surrounding me wand's in hand. Muggles gone within a second I stop running I just stand here in the middle of London in a memory from when I was six years old. What am I doing?

GINNY WHAT ARE YOU DOING RUN MOVE NOW!

YOUR DEAD HARRY! I cry in my mind.

WELL YOUR GOING TO BE IN A MINIUTE GINNY!

Harry's right I'm going to die aren't I? A strong gust of wind pushes me forwards moving my feet for me.

NOW MOVE GINNY

My head aches I can see muggles eyeing me curiously as they continue to shop.

I'm in Trafalgar Square and I am alone or I think anyway. "Hi Ginny." It's him, HARRY.


	3. Chapter 3 BABY !

Ginny's P.O.V

"Your dead" I say as Harry kisses my lips. I push him away rapidly he seems putout I can tell. "Ginny listen to me Voldermort didn't kill me well he did but he killed the horcrux inside of me; which means were closer to killing him." Anger fills me. "You arse Harry Potter leaving me to mourn you for weeks crying constantly unsure whether I was going metal seeing you at 's and the thunder and lightning, you speaking in my mind and I was going to kill Voldermort for you and I came here to change your fate and ….." I stop as tears fall down my cheeks. Harry pulls me in a tight embrace. "Why did you leave me?" I cry securely in his arms. "I didn't I've been watching you we all have." Harry whispers in my ear. "What do you mean ?" I ask my voice soft and delicate not letting go of him as the fear of losing him again still hangs over me. Harry grinned "Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, My mum and dad." Harry pauses I can tell he is unsure to say what he is thinking. "And Fred but I'll explain everything later" Harry says smiling weakly as my grip on him loosens "That's not funny why would you say that? Stop Harry" My heart racing. "Ginny were all watching over you protecting you, listen to me your in more danger than you think Voldermort is coming for you Draco was there to distract you when he kissed you Ginny." I don't know what to say my mind is spinning uncontrollably, Oh Harry knows I kissed him oh and it was a distraction what is this ? "I'm not in danger I'm fine." I say now nervous and terrified; I know Harry would never lie about a topic such as this I suppose that makes it even more fearful. "Yes you are me and you both. Voldermort's coming for us." Now I'm scared I don't care what anyone says anymore. But I can tell there is something that Harry isn't telling me and there is truthfully something I'm not telling him for all of our sakes. What do you think of the name ?, Ethan I like it Or maybe Genevieve that's beauteous. "I I'm …." I stutter but I stop rapidly Harry grabs my hand "Harry what are you…." The sky grows increasingly darker the thunder still strikes it's rumble is even louder than before. I do not dare continue my sentence.

Death Eaters surround me and Harry, fear boils in me as if an awful potion gone wrong.

WHAT DO WE DO HARRY? I ask in my mind.

DON'T LET GO OF ME !

WHY WOULD I LET GO OF YOU? It's too late…..

I'm free falling through mid-air I don't know how, I was just in Trafalgar Square with Harry and now I'm falling through it's hard concrete floor. I'm slipping through Harry's fingers I'm trying to cling on but I just can't. "GINNY!" Harry yells attempting to reach for my slipping hand. "AAAAAHHHH HARRY" I scream as I see Death Eaters trying to grab me flying through the air a lot more graceful than me. My mind is spinning all I think of is thunder and lightning, Harry and Draco.

I WON'T LET YOU GO GINNY

LET ME GO HARRY IM GOING TO DIE ANYWAY

NO YOUR NOT I WON'T LET YOU…..

My hand let goes of his. FEAR! And NOTHING!


	4. Chapter 4 AWAKENING !

Ginny's P.O.V

Winter's frosty touch floods through me as it's hand brushes my pale face. Snowflakes falling rapidly onto my red lock of hair which vividly stands out against the white snowy hills that surround me. I hear my heart beating along with another's it is slow and steady unlike my own somehow they sound like they belong together as if inseparable. I know it sounds peculiar I'm dreaming after all and I have no idea where I am but I've been here for days now always in the same place it is as if I am trapped unable to awaken from a deep sleep despite how much I try. The last I remember was letting go of Harry's hand and then I ended up here weird I know.

GINNY PLEASE WAKE UP Harry says in my mind.

But I am unable to answer it is as if I am not permitted to reply like it is supposed to be this way and I cannot stop it however much I try. Like my fate that has already been decided for me.

Monday morning snow is falling the deadline is today and I can't die if I do my baby will as well. I won't let happen . I love you Harry. Those words press my lips but cannot come out.

"IT'S MY DESTINY TO DIE TODAY ISNT IT ? I CAN FEEL IT. BUT PLEASE CHANGE IT CHANGE MY DESTINY MY CHILD IT CANT DIE IT CANT WE CANT PLEASE." I scream my lungs bursting open, my face regaining colour and my heart turning into a single heart beat but baby is still with me, it's heart beat so quiet I can no longer hear it like normal, the way it should be.

Everything has become clear as if a dark cloud clearing from the sky. It all makes sense the thunder and lightning it was a warning from Harry and the others, 's when I saw Harry he was making sure I was safe from Draco and Voldermort. Harry speaking in my mind it's there because of some kind of connection formed by a passionate, death-defying love a unique bond created by destiny.

My eyes flutter open, My hair of a pulchritudinous red showers me in a statuesque fashion as I lye upon a cushioned bed covered in blossoming and blooming flowers. The sun shines onto me through the opaque and clear window. A smile curves my lips of a light shade. I pull myself up slowly I notice my stomach is larger than before. I place my hands upon my bump I'm 3 months and 4 days. Relief spreads through me as I push back my red locks hair. "Ginny." Startled by the panic and shock in his voice I turn to the door of where he stands, Harry. I smile in reply as he walks towards me. He kisses my lips as I place my arms around him. I could not have wished for a better greeting "Thank you" I smile. "For what?" he replies his tone delicate. I love his piercing green eyes they are so stunning. "Saving me I understand everything and I love you so much." Harry smiles at me "I love you too." He pauses there is something he is still unsure about or it hesitant to tell me. "What ?" I ask rapidly "You can't come with us Ginny, you can't kill Voldermort not in your condition." Harry says glancing at me his expression full of concern and fear. Anger rises inside of me I know he's right but I shake my head in reply. "Us and who is us Harry ?" He smiles weakly. "I doesn't matter who what matters is you stay here safe away from danger, I won't let you and our baby get hurt because of me you know Voldermort will use you against me if he finds out about us and that your pregnant, Ginny." A monster erupts inside of me. That will not happen it can't surely. WAIT US ! I know who he means when he says that. "Ron and Hermione isn't it ? that's who's going with you to kill Voldermort instead of me ?" Silence Harry says nothing but he watches me as if I am a target about to be aimed at. "Answer me" I can feel my heart beat quickening as my temper begins to rise rapidly. Still Harry stands glancing at me I can see his expression changing it is now full of rage and still concern of what I do not know. He sighs deeply at me "YES GINNY IT IS" Oh great. "Does Ron know do my family know what I tried to do and that I'm pregnant?" I ask my temperature rising. Harry nods in reply weakly. Fear now flooding my body my hands reach my stomach gently What will they say ?


End file.
